1. Field of an Invention
This invention relates to improvements of the external display device for a camera for displaying photographing information such as film feeding state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various information necessary to photography have been set by switches or dials, and the values that are set have been displayed by indications on all of the various switches and dials. Hence, the user has been unable to see at a glance what exposure the camera will make. Therefore, the possibility of getting unacceptable photographs has been high. To avoid this, a camera has been proposed in which almost all of the displays of photographic information are concentrated into an area of large size on the upper panel of the camera housing.
Recently, there has been another proposal for introducing a capability of setting a desired value of exposure correction factor in the camera. But, as a dial is used for such setting purpose, its set value is displayed by the dial itself. Since it is desirable to display this information of exposure correction factor continuously during the exposure, this information, too, should be added to that displayed in the large size area.
However, due to the fact that so much photographing information occupies the concentrated area, and that the upper panel of the camera housing also needs to bear other operating members, the size of the display area cannot be largely increased, and as such limitations are laid on the numbers of display patterns or segments. It has been very difficult to add more information into that display area. If it is done, a problem will arise that the display as a whole becomes hard to read.